Brotherly love
by Elysees
Summary: While in the club, Kaoru suddenly collapses with great pains. Immediatly Hikaru comes too his side along with the other host members,how will they help Kaoru, and what is it that Kaoru suffers from? Is there something the other hosts doesn't know? Find ou


**Hey out there, because of school I haven't been able too writhe in a very long time, so I'm pretty sure that I'm out of practice in my already not-so-good-English. **

**Up until now I haven't wrote any other fictions beside 'Beybalde' but I kind of want too try something new. So this fic will be about another of my favorite male X male couple from Ouran high school host club! The lovely twins Hikaru and Kaoru 3 **

**As said this is my first Host club fan-fiction, but I'll do my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.. **

**So enjoy!!**

It was a pretty normal day at the Host club, and every member was busy pleasing the many girls around them. Hunny was eating cake and being cute as always, with pretty pink flowers flying around his head. Mori was beside Hunny, serving him cake and whipped away cake cream from his chin, making the girls scream in delight

Kyouya was currently busy selling out of the new edition Host club photo magazine. This month magazine was a special 'swimsuit' edition, with pictures from the clubs trip too the beach, filled with sexy pictures of every host. Well except Haruhi witch pictures was mostly manipulation to keep her gender hidden, very much too Haruhis displeasure. But none the less the girls loved it and Kyouya was very happy about the clubs financial increasing it brought him.

Haruhi was silently chit chatting with a group of girls. And once in a while gone to make some more instant coffee and served it around the guests.

Tamaki was.. Well Tamaki. Charming every girl around him with his romantic talk, and his easily-moved personality. And of course being a drama queen whenever needed, especially every time Haruhi was near him. Again, much to Haruhis displeasure.

And then there were the devil twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Because of the many visitors this day, Hikaru and Kaoru had been forced to split up to be able too reach all their customers.

Kaoru was sitting at a table with some of the girls drinking tea, and discussed whatever the girls wanted too.

---

While Kaoru was inside, Hikaru was outside in the garden together with a group of girls playing badminton.

"Princesses, go easy on me, you are all so good at this game." Hikaru half laughed half panted trying too catch his breath.

"Thank you Hikaru-kun, you're so sweet." The girls giggled.

Hikaru stood fully up and walked over too one of the girls, wearing his cute yet sexy smile, and cupped the girls chin with his hand (pink roses flying around).

"Not half as sweet as yours laughs." He said in the sexiest way there is. Making the girls almost faint. When suddenly, someone was shouting his name.

"HIKURA-KUN!!"

It was tow girls coming from inside, running towards him. Hikaru walked over too meet them.

"Why such a rush my pretty ladies?" He asked with sweet voice.

The girls was panting hard, but was soon able too talk.

"I-It's Kaoru-kun!!" One of the girls panted with tears in her eyes.

As soon Hikaru heard his dear brothers' name and the worried looks on the girls faces, he immediately was alert.

"What? What happened?!" He asked, his voice suddenly just as worried as the girls if not more.

The other girl was now the one to answer.

"We d-don't now.. Suddenly he... He just collapsed on the floor."

Hikaru barely herd the sentence too its end before he ran as fast he could back into the third music room.

If this was what Hikaru thought it was, it was bad!! It wouldn't be the first time Kaoru had suffered from this, well it didn't happen very often, but when it did.. Hikaru shook his head.

'_No!! This isn't the time just run! Kaoru!! I'm coming!!_'

---  
**10 minutes earlier  
**

Kaoru was sitting at the table surrounded by girls talking and enjoyed his tea, well at least he tried too. Honestly Kaoru hadn't been feeling very well the whole day. He had convinced himself that all he needed was a cup of tea and he would be fine, but it obviously hadn't worked.

'_Darn.. What the hell is wrong with me? I fell awful.._'

He was felling so hot but then, at the same time cold, he could fell the coldsweat slowly running down his back. He loosened the tie around his neck, trying too ignore it and focus on the conversation. But then his hands also started shaking and it wasn't long either before he felt the well known tightness in his chest and the anxiety slowly building up inside of him. Knowing all too well what was going on.

'_No.. No.. Not again, please.. Not now, not here.._'

"Kaoru-kun, are you alright? You look worried all of sudden." One of the girls said with a slight concerned voice.

Kaoru looked up, giving the best smile he could manage.

"Ah.. Gomen, my ladies. But would you excuse me while I go to the bathroom?" He needed too get away now, there were way too many people.

"Sure Kaoru-kun." The girls smiled sweetly.

Kaoru stood up and quickly went for the bathroom. When all of a sudden, Tamaki got in his way.

"Ne, Kaoru! You have to try this new coffee Haruhi have made!! It's wonderful! There is no one like Haruhi my precious daughter who can make such a wonderful drink in the world, odo-san is sooo proud!!!" Once again Tamaki was making a huge scene about nothing, and this really wasn't the time.

"My lord.. I really.. Don't have time.. Right now…" Kaoru said, trying desperately too keep his breath under control.

'_Please.. I-I have too get away.. So many people.. Not here…_'

"What are you talking about Kaoru! You don't even have time too taste this coffee my lovely daughter has been working so hard too make for you!! How dear you?! As your lord I insi-"

"Ughh!!"

But Tamaki didn't got too finish his dramatic lecture, when Kaoru fell too the ground right in front of him.

"Arrg!"

Kaoru gripped his chest when a shot of pain pierced through him. Felling the intense pain work its way throughout his whole body.

Tamaki immediately kneeled down at Kaoru's side.

"Oi!! Kaoru what's wrong?! KAORU!!"

"What's happening Tamaki-sempai?!" Haruhi ran over too Tamaki, but her question was answered as she saw Kaoru lying on the floor, shaking, with Tamaki over him, immediately knowing something was terrible wrong with the red haired boy.

People was quickly gathering too see what was causing such a fuss, including the hostess.

Kyouya pushed his way through the crowd too get too Kaoru.

"Move!! Move goddammit!!!" When he finally reached too Kaoru he immediately realized that this was serious.

"SOMEONE GET SOME HELP!!!" He shouted.

The tow girls there had just been sitting together with Kaoru instantly got up and ran out too find Hikaru.

Kaoru could feel everyones eyes on him. He shot his eyes closed and gripped his chest harder when another painwave washed over him.

'_S-Stop staring at me…I-It hurts!! Please.. Hikaru.. Help me…"_

---

Hikaru stormed into the room quickly scanning the room for his brother. It wasn't very hard though, the many people were a clear indication too where he was.

Hikaru pushed his way through the horde till he reached his brother who still was lying on the floor.

"KAORU!!" Hikaru kneeled at his brothers side. He gripped his hand tightly, making Kaoru know that he was with him.

"H-Hikaru..?" Kaorus said with a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, yes it's me Kaoru.. It's okay, you're going too be just fine, you hear me? Don't worry." Hikarus voiced was filled with concern and he was fighting too hold back his tears.

"It h-hurts Hikaru.. It hurts so m-much…"

"I know Kaoru, I know.. Where are your bag? Where did you put it?"

"I..Forgot it..I-In.. The classroom…" Kaoru pinched his eyes tight together as he tried to suppress the pain and the tears.

Hikaru immediately looked up at Mori.

"Mori-senpai! Please, run as fast as you can and get Kaorus bag! It contains his medication!!"

It didn't take tow seconds before Mori was out of the room, running like mad to get the bag. Mori wasn't the kind of person who would let himself get affected by his feelings. He was rumored to take everything with a cold head in every situation, but when his friends was involved, it was a whole other story. When it was about his friends and Hunny there are absolutely no limit at how far Mori will go too help. This was one of those situations. Mori didn't know what was happening too Kaoru, all he knew was that his friend was in pain and in need of his medication, that was plenty knowledge for him at the moment. Whit those thoughts in his mind, Mori rushed down the long corridor too get too the classroom.

---

**Back in the 3'rd music room **

Hikaru picked up his brother as gently as he could and placed him on one of the many sofas, he put a pillow under his head and knelled by Kaorus side. He took of his brothers jacket and tie, and then unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his shirt.

All the girls was nearly screaming in satisfaction by the sight, but took themselves in it. Indeed it was a beautiful scene, but Kaoru-kun was pained and that was nothing to be pleased about.

Hikaru brushed away some sweaty bangs of hair from Kaorus forehead, who was panting hard, and still clinging one of his hands too his chest, with coldsweat running down his whole body. Hikaru let Kaoru take his hand too clutch whenever a new wave of pain was hitting him.

Hikaru looked up at Haruhi. Who was looking very worried.

"Haruhi, can you please go get a cold wet cloth too put on his forehead?" Hikaru asked, still not able too hide his worry for his brother.

Immediately Haruhi was aware.

"Y-Yes of cause!! Right away!!!" She said and straight away headed towards the bathroom.

Just then Hikaru felt someone tugging in his jacket. It was Hunny.

"Nhe, Hikaru. Is Kaoru going too be alright?" Hunny asked whit big teary eyes.

Hikaru didn't know what exactly too say, but he tried his very best too sound optimistic, he knew that Hunny was very worried like everyone else in the room.

"Yes.. Of cause he is.. He just needs his medication very soon.."

"ARGG!!!"

Kaorus painful outburst made Hikaru ones again turn too his brother.

"Kaoru.. It's okay, Mori is on way whit your medicine, just hold on." Hikaru said comforting, while stroking his brothers hair.

'_I'm here Kaoru, I swear I'll never leave you'_

"H-Hikaru.." Hikaru looked up at his brother, he didn't know what to do without him, he was always there to protect him, comfort him and help him. And so were his friends. No, he really didn't know what he would do without them.

Haruhi walked back in with the wet cloth and gave it to Hikaru, who placed it on Kaorus forehead.

Just then Mori came running into the room, with Kaorus bag in his hand all the girls immediately moved away so Mori could get too Hikaru with it.

Hikaru took the bag right away.

"Thanks Mori-senpai."

Mori didn't answer. He was currently trying desperately too catch his breath. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhis class had been in the other end of the school, witch was pretty far. Never in his life had he been running that fast.

Tamaki helped Mori too a chair while Kyouya had gone too get him some water.

Hikaru hurried too open the bag and quickly fond the injection.

All the girls (and Hunny) gasped. Clearly no one of them was very found of needles.

Hikaru quickly ripped Kaorus shirt off his overbody. He hit the injection a couple of times before he injected it in Kaorus right shoulder.

"UN!!"

Kaoru tensed and bit his lowerlip when the liquid was injected into his system, but soon after settled down, feeling the medicine take its work.

'_Hikaru.. I knew it.. You.. Are always there.. For me.. Thank you.. Thank you.. Everyone…'_

His vision started too turn black, and he let himself get consumed by the peaceful darkness and fell asleep.

Hikaru sighed.

"He should be okay for now. I'll call for our driver and take him home as soon as possible."

It was like everyone in the room was relieved by those words. Hikaru too felt the overwhelming relief that his brother finally was calm and out of pain. He started shaking violently and covered his face in his hands.

Kyouya walked over too him, kneeled, and placed his arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay Hikaru. You handled very well." Kyouya said and gave a reassuring smile.

Hikaru looked at Kyouyas smiling face. He took some deep breaths and calmed himself down.

"Thanks.. Kyouya…" He said and smiled back.

---

Right after Tamaki announced that the club would be closed for the rest of the day, and that all the girls had to go home. They where all very understandable and went, some where even crying of joy when they left.

"Hikaru-kun was so great! The way he helped his beloved brother, it was so beautiful!!!"

When all the girls had left, all the hosts sat down by a table near Kaoru. Hikaru was pulling a blanket over his sleeping brother there still was a little restless. Their driver was on his way, but it would still be some time before he would arrive. Hikaru sat down by the table, but never looked away from his brother. There were a couple minutes of silence before someone finally asked.

"Nhe, Hikaru? What ..Happened back there?" Tamaki asked with slight uncertainness.

Everyone looked at Hikaru, they where all thinking the same question.

Hikaru stared a little longer at his brother before he faced them. They deserved an explanation, they had all been so worried and helped so much. They should know.

"Well, it's kind of hard too explain. Since we where kids Kaoru have suffered from this. It doesn't happened very offend that he gets these sorts of attack you just witness. I think this was the fifth attack he has ever had like this. I don't know how too exactly explain it."

Hikaru took a short break, wondering how he should describe it.

"Kaoru have some sort of, virus in his system that can't be killed. But we can suppress it with medicine, so it doesn't bother him. But sometimes the virus is able too infiltrate his nervesystem. This causes that Kaoru suddenly isn't cable of controlling his own nerveimpulses, and while his immunesystem tries too fight off the virus it affects his body so that all his muscles starts too cramp badly it's is extremely painful, and in worst case if he isn't giving an injection of a strong relaxing drug, these uncontrolled nerveimpulses can start affecting his heart muscles too, and in worst case give him a heartstop. That is why Kaoru have an injection with him, just in case"

Everyone listened carefully, they never knew Kaoru have had this kind of illness.

"Sorry we never told you, I guess we should have done long time ago. But Kaoru doesn't like pity, and since it doesn't happen very offend he didn't wanted too make you guys worry."

"Well now we know, and I'm sure we're all just happy that Kaoru is going too be alright." Kyouya said, and pushed his glasses higher.

Everyone around the table nodded I agreement and smiled kindly.

"Thanks you.. Everyone."

---

When Kaoru ones again woke up he was lying in Hikaru and his shared bed. He could still fell the numb pain in his body, but it was not nearly as bad as it had been earlier.

"Ah, your awake." Kaoru recognized the voice of his brother that sat at he edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hikaru asked and placed his hand on Kaorus forehead.

"Better.." Kaoru answered and gave his brother a smile.

"I'm glad" Hikaru smiled back.

"Hikaru.. Thanks…"

"Don't thank me. As if I was ever going to let anything happen to my dear littlebrother." Hikaru bend down and planted a gentle kiss on Kaorus forehead. Kaoru closed his eyes, enjoying his brothers touch.

"Mmmm.. Hikaru…"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"I love you.."

Hikaru smiled. He bend down and kissed Kaoru passionately.

"I love you too."

THE END

**NOTICE: This was something I made up, Kaourus illness isn't real, it was only ****made up**** anyway hoped you liked it.**

**I'll try to writhe a little more in the future**

**Please review!!**

**Thank you!!**


End file.
